Baby Blues
by OTH4EVER23
Summary: A Loe one-shot based on a FRIENDS episode. Please read and review!


**AN: Hey everybody! I am still thinking of some ideas for the next chapter in 'The Rest of Our Lives.' The next chapter should be out soon. I was bored so here is a one shot sort of based on an episode of FRIENDS I watched last night. Please review!**

**Disclaimer:Nothing is mine!!!!!!! **

**Joe's POV**

"Guys are we still going out tonight?" Nick asked Kevin, Ashley, Miley, Lilly and I.

"Yeah. We are going to that new Mexican restaurant." Lilly says excitedly.

"Okay, well we will all meet up at your house at around five, okay Joe?" Nick said.

"Yep that's fine." I reply.

"Good. Okay, Miley we have to go take Tommy and Jenna to my parents house. You ready?" He asked Miley.

"Yeah. See you guys tonight." She said as they walked out the door.

"Ash, we should probably go pick Cody up from his friends house." Kevin said as they too, left. Lilly looked at me sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not fair. Everybody has a kid out there except us." I pulled her into a hug and she put her head on my shoulder. We have been married for five years and have been trying to have a baby ever since. About six months ago, we went to take some tests and the doctors told us that we couldn't have kids. We decided to try adoption and are on a waiting list.

"Don't worry Lills. We'll get a baby someday." She lifted her head up and kissed me gently.

"I hope so." She said and then left the room.

**6:00 that night still Joe's POV**

"Joe where the hell are they? They were supposed to be here an hour ago." Lilly says, sounding a little bit pissed.

"I don't know babe. Hopefully they'll be here soon." I said. She nods and goes into the kitchen. After another hour we finally here knocking on the door. I open it and find Nick, Miley, Kevin and Ashley smiling innocently. I open the door wider and they both come in. Lilly is standing in the living room with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you all been?" She asked. Kevin and Ashley shared a look as did Nick and Miley.

"Well?" Lilly yelled, getting impatient.

"We kinda lost track of time after we dropped the kids off." Miley said. Lilly looked at them with a disgusted face.

"Okay, that is so nasty. We do this every Friday and you guys are late just to have sex?" She said.

"Oh please! Like your one to talk. You and Joe have been late plenty of times because you were having sex." Nick said. Lilly opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it because she knew it was right. Instead she looked at Kevin and Ashley.

"What's your excuse?"

"Same." Ashley said looking guilty. Lilly looked at me and I shrugged.

"Fine. If you guys made us wait, we're going to make you wait. Come on, Joe." She said pulling me into our bedroom. I looked back at everyone and saw them with their eyes wide. When we reach the bedroom, Lilly slams the door.

"Lilly, we're not seriously going to have sex are we?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable considering my brothers and 'sisters' were just down the hall.

"No of course not......But we are going to make it seem like it."

"What do you me-" I was cut off my Lilly fake moaning.

"Oh Joe! Joe!" I looked at her for a minute and she slapped the back of my head.

"Say something." She said.

"I am not...." She gave me the you-better-do-it-look. "Oh Lilly." I moaned feeling like a complete idiot. I looked at her and whispered "Are you happy now?" She smiled and messed up her hair and mine a little bit. After a few more minutes we were just sitting on the bed and the phone started to ring.

"Well, I guess I'll get that. You go out there and tell them their all in trouble." I kissed her gently and walked out the door. I found Kevin, Ashley, Nick, and Miley waiting by the door.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked walking up to them.

"Where just going to go home. Lilly is obviously mad at us." Miley said as she walked out the door. Everyone else followed but I stopped them.

"Wait don't go." Kevin tried closing the door. He was trying to pull it shut and I was trying to pull it open. I gave up and let go causing Kevin to stumble into the house and the door to make a hole in the wall.

"Oh way to go Kevin." Ashley said. I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Lilly's gonna kick your ass." I said laughing. Lilly soon appeared where we were all waiting for her and I knew she was mad from before so this was going to piss her off even more. I pointed to the hole in the wall and said, "Look what Kevin did." She looked at the hole and then back at me.

"I don't care." I gave her a look and asked, "What?" She still had the phone in her hand and pointed to it.

"That was the adoption agency." I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"What did they say?" I watched as a single tear ran down her cheek, fearing the worst.

"We're getting a baby!" She yelled. I smiled and yelled, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they said that there is a pregnant woman in Ohio, she's four months along and she really liked our profile. She wants to meet with us in a few weeks." I ran up to her and picked her up. I kissed her passionately and put her down.

"This is so great. I'm gonna be a daddy and your gonna be a mommy." I said. She smiled and nodded her head. Everyone had came over to hug us by now.

**5 months later**

Lilly and I are at the hospital and are in the room with Elise. She is the very kind woman who is giving us her baby. After a few hours my baby daughter is finally born. Lilly is holding her and we walk up to Elise.

"Thank you so much Elise. You have no idea how much this means to us." Lilly said.

"Your welcome guys. I'm really glad I picked you guys. Your gonna be great parents." She said.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled at the baby in Lilly's arms.

"Did you pick a name for her yet?" She asked. Lilly looked at me and I nodded.

"Lena Elise Gray." She said. Elise smiled widely.

"Thanks guys." Just then the doctor came in and took Elise away. Lilly and I went over to the couch and sat down.

"Well, we finally got our baby." Lilly said smiling.

"I know, and she's beautiful." I said. I put my finger in Lena's tiny hand and she squeezed it lightly. I smile and Lilly puts her head on my shoulder. We sit there quietly and watch our daughter fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
